


Ace

by The_Hopefull_Pessimist



Series: Chloe Kane [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hopefull_Pessimist/pseuds/The_Hopefull_Pessimist
Summary: When life drops what you've always wanted in your lap who are you to deny it.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chloe Kane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803181
Kudos: 3





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more to this. I am also open to requests.

Jason and I were finishing up a patrol route getting closer to the cave. We dropped into the alley where his bike was parked when some of the trash cans deeper in the alley were knocked over. In sync we cautiously moved towards the source until it became apparent just what had knocked the cans over.

The tiniest most grunge covered puppy we had ever seen was tumbling out of one of the cans, “Aww” I squealed. I moved forward crouching before to hold out my hand, “You’re just the cutest little thing aren’t you.”

“Don’t get too close, that mutt might have rabies,” Jason said as the pup nosed my hand.

Paying him no mind I slowly picked the little guy up, cradling him to my chest, “Do you have a name, little guy?” I asked as I looked for a collar or any way to identify him. “No collar, huh. What’s a girl to do with you?”

“Just leave it, Batgirl.” Jason urged, “We have to get back to the cave, or Bruce will skin us alive.”

“We can’t just leave him,” I said moving towards Jason where he was perched on the bike. “That would be cruel and he’s probably hungry.”

“Well then we can drop it by the pound on the way, but let’s go,” he huffed.

“But the pound is the worst place for a baby.” I pouted up at him, “Do you really think he would be okay there? I mean look at him. He’s so small and defenseless. No! We have to take him home with us,” I declared, “That’ll be the best place for him.”

“The best place for him or for you?”

“Let’s just go alright.”

* * *

Getting back to the cave I scurried into the manor clutching my bundle to my chest. I rushed to get him to my room before Bruce or Alfred could see, quickly shutting the door. I crouched down, lowering him into the tub of the ensuite where he immediately started sniffing around at the new place. I turned on the water to fill the tub enough to get him clean. Grabbing the soap I started scrubbing him gently trying to get rid of the dirt and grime covering him, slowly he started to come clean revealing the most gorgeous coat of fur ever.

I toweled him off quickly before releasing him into my room, so I could get rid of the dust and dirt now on me. Walking out into the room I spotted him trying to hop onto the bed but just missing every time. I giggled moving forward, I picked him up and, sitting in the bed I settled him beside me. He jumped towards my face, tongue out covering me in slobber, “I just got clean silly,” I laughed gently pushing him down. “Well what am I going to call you cutie? Oh how about Ace? How does that sound?” I said, rubbing at his cheeks. He gave a little yip in what I assumed was agreement, “well then, Ace it is.”

I hastily tossed a blanket over Ace, as the door swung open ushering in Jason. I huffed as I rolled my eyes, “You could have knocked, I thought you were Bruce or Alfred.”

“Well” he looked at me questioningly, “what are you gonna do with it now that it’s here?”

“His name is Ace,” I glared at him, “I’m going to keep him, and you’re going to help.”

“What?”


End file.
